


Bob Is So Whatever

by orphan_account



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: But it's not that violent or anything okay, Gen, just read it, someone gets shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-19
Updated: 2014-12-19
Packaged: 2018-03-02 04:05:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2798903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bob likes to save people's lives when he can't sleep.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bob Is So Whatever

Bob couldn't sleep. Whatever.  
He forced himself out of bed with a groan, carefully stepping over the mess strewn across the floor, and over Gerard and Mikey's sleeping bodies, and accidentally tripped over Ray and stepped on his hand. Whatever.  
He fumbled for the light switch so that he wouldn't step on a lego or Frank's pretty little face (they kind of needed it to score gigs and free drinks) and then shuffled out of the cheap hotel room, ignoring the smell of weed radiating from the room next to them. And the loud laughs, followed by a sickening thud and crash, then silence.  
"Dude, like, call 911," someone giggled behind the door. Bob rolled his eyes and strolled past, beyond caring about their inconsiderate hotel room neighbors that only brought this on themselves.  
"Woah, you're, like, bleeding."  
Whatever.  
He tripped his way down the stairs and just walked around for a while, breathing deeply, squeezing his eyes shut as he walked so that he could see his eyelids turn red whenever he approached a streetlight. He was fully aware that he was strolling through New Jersey AT NIGHT in his pajamas. He could get beat up any second, he could get shot, someone would probably try to sell him drugs at one point or another, and he still wasn't sleepy. Whatever.  
He was startled out of his glum, exhausted reverie by a gun shot, and someone crying out, and he realized how CLOSE the sound was. Frowning, he ran until he saw an alley between a grocery store and a crackhouse, with a figure slumped over behind a dumpster.  
"Hello?"  
"Please! Do you have a phone?! I need help!" someone cried out desperately, and he quickly walked up to them pulling his phone out to use as a light.  
"What happened?" he asked, feeling sick,  
"G-got shot. The guy needed money," the person sobbed, pressing their hand against their thigh.  
"Where'd he get you?" Bob asked urgently, already dialing for an ambulance, explaining that someone was hurt and that they need to hurry up and get there, before hanging up and tossing it aside, ignoring the cracking sound as he tore off a strip of cloth from his favorite pajama shirt.  
"I pulled out the bullet," the person sniffled, holding out a wet, glistening hand to show a small lump nestled in the blood that gathered in the creases of their palm.  
Bob shivered, but forced himself to remain calm when he wrapped the cloth around the bullet wound, knotting it tight after pulling it hard, making sure it applied enough pressure to slow down the blood flow.  
"You okay?" he asked quietly, reaching for the person's hand and squeezing, trying to keep them calm.  
"No. Thank you," the person whimpered, and let out a sigh of relief when the sound of a siren came ringing out into the empty street.  
"No problem," Bob nodded, letting go and standing up when some paramedics came out of the van, searching for the victim. "In here!" he called, and the medics rushed in immediately, helping the guy into the back of the van.  
"You wanna ride in the back?" one of the medics asked, turning to him.  
"Nah. I gotta get back to my hotel room now," Bob shrugged, waving his hand around like he saved people's lives all the time.  
"Wait!" the guy called out as Bob turned to leave. "What's your name?"  
"Bob," he smiled, right before the doors closed, and he put his bloody hands in his pockets, walking away, whistling.

xxx

"Bob?" Frank snuffled, blinking awake as Bob tried to close the door behind him silently.  
"Sorry to wake you up, man, go back to sleep," he said in a hushed voice.  
"M'kay. Where were you?" Frank asked, lying back down to curl into Gerard a little more.  
"Just taking a walk."


End file.
